Café da Manhã
by Aline Black
Summary: Hermione estava muito feliz, havia acordado ao lado do homem que amava, haviam passado uma noite maravilhosa juntos. Mas agora já era de manhã e ela iria preparar o café da manhã de Severus. (Snamione)


**Notas da história: **

**1\. O universo de Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling.**

**2\. Imagem de capa não me pertence.**

**3\. Imagem editada por mim e retirada do Google.**

**Notas da Autora: **

**Essa história era para ser fofinha, mas acabou ficando cheia de safadezas. Espero que gostem das "saliências" entre o casal.**

***Contexto: a guerra acabou há muitos anos, Dumbledore não morreu, nem Snape. Hermione já tem seus 25 anos.**

Café da Manhã

Hermione abriu seu olhos lentamente, esticou seus braços e acabou tocando em algo, ou melhor, em alguém que dormia ao seu lado.

Ela virou-se para o lado, para poder admirá-lo melhor, passou lentamente seus dedos entre os cabelos dele, era impossível não tocá-lo. O tocava para ter certeza se ele era mesmo real, e não era apenas mais um de seus românticos sonhos.

Hermione tinha um sorriso insistente nos lábios, estava tão feliz. Ele finalmente abriu seu coração para ela. Havia sido difícil, mas a felicidade que sentia agora compensava todo seu esforço anterior.

~ x ~

Snape abriu seus olhos vagarosamente, não queria acordar e descobrir que tudo que havia se passado na noite anterior fosse apenas um delírio seu. Mas ela estava ali, deitada ao seu lado, acariciando seus cabelos e com um lindo sorriso nos lábios.

Só Merlim sabia o quanto amava aquela mulher, Hermione era perfeita demais, ela era capaz de fazê-lo perder o compasso pelo simples fato de estar no mesmo ambiente que ele.

Mas Snape tinha muito medo de fazê-la infeliz, por isso resistiu tanto tempo às investidas dela, não queria vê-la sofrer, ainda mais por sua culpa.

Mas depois de uma longa conversa com Dumbledore, o velho homem o havia convencido a dar uma nova chance para a "vida". Tentar ser feliz com a mulher que conseguir derreter seu coração, que havia congelado após a morte de Lily.

Ter escutado o conselho de Dumbledore foi uma das melhores coisas que fez nos últimos anos. A noite anterior, que passou ao lado de Hermione, foi maravilhosa, a mais maravilhosa de sua vida.

~ x ~

Hermione olha nos olhos do homem deitado à sua frente. Há um brilho diferente, que não estava ali há alguns dias atrás. Ou talvez fosse apenas impressão dela, estava tão feliz que poderia estar "vendo coisas". Ela riu internamente.

Hermione dá um leve beijo nos lábios de Snape e faz menção de levantar-se.

— Onde vai? — Pergunta o homem.

— Fazer o café da manhã para nós. — Responde Hermione. — Já são dez horas da manhã.

Snape dá um sorriso discreto e fala:

— Tudo bem.

Hermione, levanta-se da cama, o lençol que cobria seu corpo escorrega e revela seu corpo nu. A jovem olha rapidamente para trás para ver a reação de Snape, extremamente corada.

Snape, quando viu aquela cena se desenrolar à sua frente, até perdeu o fôlego.

O homem levanta da cama rapidamente e vai até a castanha, ele também está nu. Mas não se sente tímido em relação a isso, não em frente à ela.

Ele a abraça por trás e diz com uma voz carregada de malícia:

— Acho que não quero mais café da manhã.

Snape falou próximo ao ouvido de Hermione, sua voz é grossa e melodiosa, sendo capaz de fazer a jovem arrepiar-se inteira.

Ela ri delicadamente, um riso tímido e contido.

— Hermione, não se sinta envergonhada, não em minha frente. Não precisa. Você é uma mulher linda e incrível. Pode sentir-se tranquila e se quiser, pode desfilar pela casa assim, sem roupa alguma, eu iria adorar a visão.

Agora a jovem ri abertamente e levanta seu rosto em direção ao homem

— Seu bobo.

— Posso ter bancado o bobo agora, — diz o Snape ainda abraçado à Hermione — mas consegui fazer você rir e te deixar menos tensa.

A jovem assente, olha para o homem e dá um sorriso.

Mas logo liberta-se dos braços de Snape e vira seu corpo de frente para o dele. Então retorna para o seu abraço. O olhar da jovem agora possui um brilho um tanto malicioso, ela claramente tinha segundas intenções com seu gesto nada inocente.

Hermione aproxima seus lábios dos de Snape e o beija intensamente. Somente o beijo daquele homem é capaz de fazer ela derreter-se toda.

Os toques entre os corpos começam a ficar mais vigorosos, ambos estão excitados e desejam a mesma coisa, amar-se mais uma vez.

Mas Hermione interrompe o momento intenso e pergunta:

— E nosso café da manhã?

Snape, recupera seu fôlego e então responde:

— Eu não me importo nenhum pouco em pular essa refeição, — disse com um sorriso ladino nos lábios — a não ser que você esteja com muita fome.

Hermione cora antes de responder. Ela olha Snape nos olhos, com um pequeno sorriso e fala:

— Tem certeza? Achei que você estivesse com fome. Pois eu iria me oferecer para **ser** o seu café da manhã.

Snape mal acreditou no que ouviu, aquelas pequenas frases foram capazes de deixá-lo extremamente excitado.

Hermione com certeza sentiu o quanto o excitou, pois seu corpo delgado roçava no do homem, não havia como não sentir sua ereção.

— Serei obrigado a aceitar sua proposta, — disse o homem com sorriso sacana, apertando mais a jovem contra si — pois ela me pareceu muito deliciosa. E preciso admitir que sua proposta me deixou com fome, com muita fome mesmo.

Snape levantou Hermione, que passou as pernas em volta do corpo dele. Ele aproximou-se da cama, deitou a jovem e logo depois deitou-se sobre ela. Beijavam-se com vigor, quando Snape interrompeu o beijo e falou:

— Você consegue mexer comigo como ninguém nunca antes conseguiu. Não como consegue fazer isso, mas eu gosto. Na verdade, eu amo. Eu amo muito você.

Hermione abre um sorriso imenso.

— Esperei muito para ouvir isso, nem sabe como me faz feliz. Eu também amo muito você.

Ele deu um lento e apaixonado beijo na jovem mulher. Quando separaram-se, Snape aproveitou o momento e disse bem próximo ao ouvido de Hermione:

— Agora, deixe-me saborear meu café da manhã. Como eu disse, estou faminto.


End file.
